Toadette: A History Revealed Part 2
by nextgenwarrior
Summary: (Note: Title is Toadette: A History Revealed Part 2 Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom) The ending of part 1 is made to give you a sequel, Toadette and the others find themselves in a setting the poor girl is all too familiar with. Read and Review(Final)


Chapter 1:A Kingdom in Peril, The Stranger, Bloodshed  
  
Chaos was everywhere. The princess was taken by Mario and hidden in a top- secret chamber. The destroyed city was scoured for any survivors. None could be found. It was only seconds after peace was restored before it was snatched away. The victims did not bleed however, at least those that died didn't. Instead they seemed to vanish all together. No remains could be found. Chaos surrounded them, and Mario was in the middle of it.  
  
"A stranger approaches! Someone get Mario! A stranger approaches," yelled a castle guard. "Halt! I said Halt! I said aich ugghh," were the last words said by the guard before the stranger slit his throat and spilled his insides to the ground with a blood stained blade.  
  
"Hey! You there! Leave this castle at once," demanded Mario. The stranger sheathed his sword and stepped towards the plumber.  
  
"Mario is it? You are demanding I leave. Have I reason? No. I did him a favor by killing him. His entire family was lost in those attacks," said the stranger. Mario drew a mushroom, and a fireball. "Whoa. Easy there tubby. I don't want any trouble," The stranger dropped his weapons to the ground.  
  
"Then what is it that you want," asked Mario.  
  
While Mario spoke with the stranger blood poured from wounds in another city. Heads rolled along the ground like tumbleweeds. The warlord, sword drawn, killed anyone he crossed. His army destroyed any possible hiding places, and any that dared to hide in them. With a wave of his hand the warlord ceased the movement of his army. "Someone here has not been following my orders exactly. He looked among the ranks. He knew that no one was disobeying him though. He just wanted to show that he was in charge. He grabbed a random soldier. "You! Your head will roll, and your blood will quench my thirst. Your flesh will satisfy my undying hunger," he spoke in a hiss. He raised his sword and decapitated the soldier. From the wound he drank the blood. He ripped flesh from bone and devoured the soldier. "What are you all looking at? May the bloodshed continue," he roared as the city became flooded by blood.  
  
Chapter 2: A Curse on the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
The warlord stood there, looking at the panic he had caused. From his cloak he pulled a small vial. He opened it and poured it into his hands. The foul black liquid, which oozed with a dry stench of rot, was absorbed into his hands. He spoke in a tongue with an unknown language. His hands glowed a sickening green, with licks of black in them. He drove his hands into the earth. The liquid seemed to rush back out of his hands, but with much greater amounts and force. The ground turned black and all the plant life died. Meanwhile in the cemetery rotten hands of corpses ripped from out of their graves. The sky became a pale gray, with green veins of some unknown matter in it. A curse had been brought onto the Mushroom Kingdom. All that have died would live in a zombie-like trance, and all that lived would somehow die a horrible bloody death.  
  
Chapter 3: Zombie attack, time to blow them to Hell, Returned from the dead  
Bowser seeks immortality, "Jokes on you bitch,", The blood of a virgin  
kills off the dead  
  
The dead ripped from their graves and moaned. "Braaiiiiiiinnnnnssssss," they gasped in a hungry voice in a single monotonous tone of the dead. The grave keepers saw movement and looked around.  
  
"Holy Shit!" they yelled. A hand grasped one and ripped the flesh from him as it devoured his body. Blood seeped all over the place.  
  
The other grave keeper grabbed a shovel and stabbed it into the Zombie's skull. "Die mother fucker!" yelled the man as arms swarmed over him. Blood poured from him. It seeped its way out of the group.  
  
Mario saw what was happening. He grabbed a gun, much like a shotgun, but it was designed to shoot special, mushroom bullets. "It's a time to blow those motha fucking bitches straight to hell," said Mario as he stepped outside. He started shooting bullets like mad. He blew the rotten brains from the heads of the corpses. "Mr. Bombastic. So fantastic," said Mario as he wiped the group out.  
  
A skeletal hand rose up from the rug where its body lay. Bowser's remains looked around. He found a strange stone. "A wishing stone," said Bowser in a dead voice," with this I can become immortal." He rubbed the wishing stone. He looked into it and said, "I wish to become immortal."  
  
"Jokes on you bitch," said the warlord's voice. A powerful blast of energy from the stone, no doubt a false stone, destroyed the remains of Bowser. All that remained was a skull, and a hollow shell.  
  
Mario thought to himself, "Hmmm zombies. Ah ha. Virgin blood. If the blood of a virgin is spilled into the grounds of a graveyard the son of a bitches die." So Mario grabbed the first virgin he could find, his brother. Mario dragged him to the graveyard and stabbed Luigi's hand. The blood spilled to the ground. The zombies dropped dead, and all was saved, except that Luigi, who was pissed, knocked Mario in right in his toadstool and berries.  
  
Chapter 4:Apocolypse Rising  
  
The warlord stared out into the sunset. He sat atop his castle. Fire burned the countryside. "Soon the genocide will begin. At last I will have revenge," he said in his snake-like voice. He looked around and saw another city standing. He destroyed it with a single wave of his hand. Screams could be heard from miles around. He grinned, baring his deadly teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario sat in a conference room discussing things with the others. "Look a here. An apocalypse is a coming, and a we need a to stop it," he said. Mario new that they probably would all die, but he was still going to fight. Toadette. Sat in a corner, still crying. She had been through so much, and had no idea what would happen. "There, there Toadette. Everything is a going to be okay," he reassured her. Her sniffling died down a little.  
  
The warlord stood up, and spread his wings. A dark mist rose from within the ground. The sky darkened into black, with streaks of blood red. Fire began to build in the sky. The apocalypse was rising, and the warlord is the one that brought it.  
  
Chapter 5: The battle begins, death plagues the land  
  
Mario gathered up his soldiers. They headed towards a newly attacked area, for they new that survivors would be searched for. The battle begun just seconds after they arrived. Arrows flew like knives through butter and ripped through the bodies of the toadstools. Blood squirted everywhere. The ground looked like red marble, but it wasn't. As the evil forces started to lose the warlord roared in anger. He rushed into the battle, sword drawn, looking for blood. He slashed through the soldiers, bodies toppling over. His fierce eyes burned fear into the hearts of the soldiers. His sword burning an unholy hell fire onto its victim's corpses. Mario saw the warlord and rushed towards him. The creature swung his sword and it made contact with its target. Mario hit the ground, warm blood poured out of his wound. The warlord stood above him. He brought his sword down, and Mario barely rolled away. Again it came down, this time it struck. More blood poured. He brought it down again, and again, and again, and again. Mario lay on the ground, almost completely dead. Then the sword came down one last time, and buried itself deep within Mario's chest.  
  
Fire began to rain from the sky. Bodies began to pile up, and death was everywhere. The earth spewed flame, and rivers ran with blood instead of water. The apocalypse was in its early stages still, but it had begun.  
  
Chapter 6: The battle rages on, Mario's World, The Fate of Mario  
  
A sword slashed another soldier dead. Volley after volley of arrow flew at the demons of darkness. High in the sky the warlord sat, staring at what he had caused with a grin. Fire was raining down as if in a storm, while ash and brimstone fell from the sky like so much hail. The tired soldiers were unable to drink, for the water was no more than blood. Jake van Toadstool a soldier, who had left his mother, who was the only member of his family still alive, fell to a menacing attack. A foot rose above his head and then smashed down, leaving a messy stain, and causing his mother to be all alone. A sickening sound rose from the earth as it trembled and broke apart. A claw rose from beneath the soil and grabbed a toadstool soldier and pulled it down into the abyss. Horrifying creatures came from the depths of the darkness to help destroy the inhabitants of the kingdom. Body after body fell, and blood filled the streets with a sickening glow from the fire's reflection.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario found himself waking up in the strangest place. Birds flew upside down, the sky was a swirling rainbow of colors, and water ran upwards. He hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. He stepped forwards only to find that doing so moved him backwards. He stepped back and moved forward. "What the hell," said Mario. "Where am I," he asked only to realize his voice went from high to deep on every word. A sign was in front of him. He stepped backwards, and yet again moved forwards. He repeated the process until he began to run, but then it hit him. The faster he went the slower he went. He began to walk slowly, and backwards towards the sign ahead of him.  
  
"I'm sorry you two," said the doctor, "We won't be able to help him under these conditions. He's received several wounds to vital areas of his body. He's just lucky he went into a coma and didn't die. Still I have to give you a choice. You can have us keep him alive in a comatose state, or we can pull the plug now," he finished. "Doctor is there any chance of recovery," asked an upset, and worried Luigi, who stood holding the hand of a crying peach. Toadette stood next to Mario. She was crying although she barely knew him. "The odds are against him, but if you choose to leave him like this, and he doesn't recover within the next few days we will have to pull the plug. I'm sorry, but that is all we can do," the doctor said in a broken-hearted tone. "Doctor," said Toadette,"Is he in any pain," she asked through her tears. "Don't worry my dear. He isn't in any pain wherever he is," said the doctor with a smile. She looked satisfied, so he turned back towards Luigi and Peach. "I don't need to know now, but I will by tomorrow morning."  
  
Outside the battle raged on.  
  
Chapter 7: A Hero's End, The Fall of the Mushroom Kingdom, A Battle without  
Cause  
  
"It's been long enough. He won't be able to come back. We're going to have to pull the plug," said the doctor with a frown. "Would you like me to do it, or would one of you prefer to," he asked.  
  
"I guess I will do it," said Luigi, tears welling in his eyes. He reached down and placed his hand on the cord.  
  
He cried a single tear. It dripped onto the cord and the electricity in the entire kingdom went out. The cord dropped to the floor. The breathing in Mario's chest slowed down until it finally ceased (The Titanic theme starts to play)  
  
(Titanic music still playing) a meteor is crashing towards the center of the kingdom. The warlord is using all his power to bring it down to the ground and end this war. It struck with a mighty force. Fire shoots from the striking point. Everything in the immediate area burns into nothing but skeletal remains. The fires spread fast and killed anything within the battlefield and most everything outside of that, minus those in the castle, were hurt with wounds ranging from minor to severe. The force ripped buildings apart, and destroyed cities within seconds. Nothing stood. The castle was one of the only buildings to have suffered damage, and still be standing. (Titanic music stops after a shot of the destruction)  
  
The remaining fighters of both sides continued to battle in the war torn kingdom. Toadette looked out the window at the destruction. It reminded her of what happened to her home. She had been holding back tears for as long as she could. She began to cry. The toadstool soldiers were fighting a battle without a cause. They had no home; chances are they had no family. All they could do was fight, and hope the end would come soon. Many were tired, and coated with blood. Was it their blood, or the blood of their fellow fighters; is it the blood of their enemies? It didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing did. Death was all that was left. For most it would come quickly and painlessly. For those who were wounded it would come slowly and be a deep pain that they may not be physically feeling, but was ripping apart on the inside. The battle had no meaning, but still they fought.  
  
Chapter 8: Luigi Enters the Fray, A Post Apocalyptic Kingdom, One Left  
  
Luigi was furious. He got up and headed for the door. "Don't be waiting for me. I'm not coming back until I kill that bitch," He said as he left. The air was full of the putrid stench of death. Fire still rained from the sky, and the water was still blood, but the apocalypse was passing. A demon approached Luigi. With a slight move fire shot from Luigi's hand and the demon went into green flames. He walked on. Nothing moved. It seemed everything was dead, that is until the warlord raised more soldiers. Luigi battled them all. He was barely touched. Luigi looked into the sky at the warlord. With his finger he pointed towards him. "You! You killed my brother you son of a *****," Luigi said. The warlord flew down next to Luigi.  
  
Fire scorched the remaining land. What had once been lush and green was not scorched, and gray. The land blackened. The foliage burned. Nothing was left of the once great Mushroom Kingdom. The apocalypse had passed through. All the demons had been destroyed. All evil in the land had died or left except one, the warlord. A minion was all that the warlord kept with him. Luigi was attacked by the vicious devil. A knife flew from Luigi's hand and killed the beast.  
  
"All that's left to do is kill you," said Luigi.  
  
"Yes, but do you really think that you will be able to do that? Think about it. Luigi, brother of the great Mario actually stopping something. Please. You can't stop an ant from walking, let alone prevent the end of the world," said the demon.  
  
"Look around you. The end of the world has already come. Whatever horrors were brought here to end it have left. All except for the one that is left, and I intend to send you straight back to hell," screamed Luigi as he rushed towards his opponent. A savage blow knocked Luigi to the ground. The warlord pressed the sword to Luigi's neck.  
  
"Don't worry you little fucker. You'll be with your brother soon enough," said the warlord as he plunged the sword into the flesh of Luigi.  
  
Finale: Mario's World Revisited, Luigi and Mario, Battle  
  
for the Mushroom Kingdom, Evil is Slain  
  
He sat upon his throne, high atop the castle walls. He looked out into the strange realm he rules over. Suddenly a feeling of change struck him. Out in the distance a small green dot appeared. "My soldiers. Go and bring this outsider to me, so I may deal with him properly," said the ruler, who now was standing by his throne, blackish-red robe hanging over him. Just as quickly as they had left the soldiers returned they carried a creature that seemed all too familiar to the lord. The strange creature, clad in green, looked up into the eyes of the ruler.  
  
"Brother. Am I glad to see you," said Luigi.  
  
"Brother! This is an outrage! How could an outsider be related to me! The all mighty Marion," roared Marion.  
  
"Please Mario, my dear brother. Look into my eyes, I know you shall find the truth in them, and as mamma always would say," Luigi began.  
  
Marion looked into the eyes of Luigi and said, "The truth shall set you free. My dear brother. It's a me Mario."  
  
"So what you're saying is he ripped his sword through your neck and said you would be with me soon enough," said Mario.  
  
"Yes indeed. Who knew that would lead me here," said Luigi.  
  
Mario paused. He brought Luigi into a room. A strange machine stood. Mario grabbed Luigi and pulled him into the machine. The door closed behind the two of them. The room rattled and shook. Then as if by magic they reappeared in the wasteland of the once proud Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and then approached the Warlord's throne. The battle for the Mushroom Kingdom had begun.  
  
The brothers entered the throne room of the castle of the Warlord. Mario charged a fireball, as did Luigi. The warlord looked at them. He stood and drew his sword. Mario and Luigi were unprepared, despite what it seemed, and were slashed to the ground by the sword. Luigi got up, but Mario was nowhere to be found, at least in the Warlord's eyes. Mario kicked the beast and dodged from the falling creature. Another slash knocked the brothers down. Mario shot a fireball at the beast's front, and Luigi did the same to his back. The creature stood, hatred blazing in his eyes. The demon unleashed a fiery, powerful roar, which ripped the walls of the castle apart. Bowser's body flew out into the darkness. Towering infernos danced around the arena. The Warlord was enraged. His great wings were spread out, his razor sharp fangs were gnashing out at the pair, and his mighty sword was held in his vice-like claw. He swung it downwards in an arch and barely missed Luigi's neck. Again he swung, but missed. Luigi looked at Mario, who then nodded towards him. Mario jumped as high as he could. Luigi tossed a fireball just as his brother got directly above the demon. Mario caught the flame in his hand did a complete flip, while charging a fireball of his own into Luigi's green flame. Down Mario slammed the ball of red and green fire. Mario quickly flew out of the way next to his brother. The beast roared as the fire burned through his flesh. Out towards the two he looked. His face was nearly visible, but the energy from the attack blocked their site as the Warlord blew up. A wishing crystal floated in his place. Truly this was a real wishing crystal, but before Mario could think it floated into the sky and vanished. A loud laughter filled the air. "Good job killing me. Though your efforts were useless. You will never be able to restore your home. There are no wishing stones in this realm, besides it would take the power of three wishing stones and a channeler of wishes to bring this pitiful realm to life. Even if you managed to find the stones and the channeler you would never be able to return, I will see to that, and now a farewell present," said the booming voice of the Warlord. Fire spewed from the earth itself. Then the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom ignited in a blaze of hell fire.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
